The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
In general, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes installed on a surface of the ceramic body to be connected to the internal electrodes.
As various functions in fields requiring high reliability are digitalized and demands thereof are increased, high reliability is also required in the multilayer ceramic electronic component.
Resistance of the multilayer ceramic electronic component against external stress may be one of main factors for implementing high reliability.
In addition, at the time of mounting the multilayer ceramic electronic component on a board, a piezoelectric phenomenon may be generated between the internal electrodes, such that vibration sound may be generated. Since the vibration sound may have a frequency corresponding to an audio frequency in a region of 20 to 20,000 Hz making a person uncomfortable, there is a need to decrease vibration of the multilayer ceramic electronic component transferred to the board.